


[佐鸣]蜜桃乌龙

by Perigue



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perigue/pseuds/Perigue
Kudos: 74





	[佐鸣]蜜桃乌龙

※大概是因为蜜（白）桃乌龙喝多了就想到了个这么梗  
※私设要素过多雷点也过多没逻辑只想爽/伪票客x站街女的纯情爱情故事（请务必注意并认真阅读以上避雷指南

——  
漩涡鸣人忍不住往手里哈了口气，借着那口温热的气息拼命摩擦掌心，想要试图留住这种温暖。  
他看了一眼看不见任何星辰的天空，无奈的再往掌心里呼出一口热气。  
这是他从警校毕业之后分配到木叶警局第一个任务，就是为了抓捕一个经常对陪酒女下手的变态杀人犯。所以他在这种几乎能冻伤人的天气里，在寒风里瑟瑟发抖却仍旧要穿着超短裙跟夸张的裹胸装，努力花枝招展的展示着自己身为“女性”的魅力，在这个花红酒绿的地方等着不知道要什么时候才出现的人物目标。  
耳朵里的无线电传来滋滋的电流声，队内频道没有人讲话。一阵寒风飘过，鸣人还是忍不住从女队友那里借来的名牌小挎包里掏出了一条羊绒围巾披在了肩上，尽管并不能为他挡住不断袭来的寒意，但聊胜于无。偶尔有老练的陪酒女上来问他，是不是新来的，有没有空去她店里坐坐。鸣人只是拿起围巾尽量挡住了嘴唇和喉结，摇头不说话，只露出那双漂亮又有几分无辜纯情的眼睛，看起来颇有些我见犹怜的味道。

也不是没有被其他非任务目标纠缠过。  
大概是拜他的身段所赐。  
说来也好笑，当年他考警校差点落榜的原因就是因为身高不达标，警校男生普遍一米八的身高，到漩涡鸣人这里就硬生生少了十五厘米——而他为了这十五厘米可是吃了不少苦。  
可谁能想到，之前苦恼的原因，却是现在能出任务的理由。  
他的身材比例很好，穿上高跟鞋大概有一米七二。  
短裙完美衬托了他的那双长腿，因为经常长跑的关系腿部肌肉十分匀称，刻意用蜜蜡褪去了腿毛还上了身体乳的双腿看上去白皙修长，在这样的冬夜里看起来格外诱人，挺翘饱满的臀部仿佛要撑开那条热裤般，他有些慵懒、魅惑的站在这个仿佛要下雪的冬夜中，毫不保留袒露着肉欲，整个人充满了一种欲说还休的色气。所以就有几个喝了酒的中年男人上去调戏他，作为二十四年纯24k处男哪里斗得过这些在声色场所中浸淫多年的老油条，最后还是在无线电里疯狂大笑的队友解救了这个脸色绯红、比起援交女更像青春女高中生的可怜菜鸟。

啊，到底什么时候才要来啊。鸣人尴尬的再次向场外求助，把想要借机揩油、喝得烂醉的中年醉鬼拖走了。  
要收队吗？无线电里有人问。  
再等五分钟，如果五分钟任务目标还没出现，我们就收队。  
鸣人不动声色的表示收到之后，继续再观察着周围的人。

就在时间期限即将到达的时候，漩涡鸣人一下子直起了身体，在目光交汇的那一刻开始他不再是那个满脑子都想着冷死了我要冷死的男人，他像是无师自通般，露出仿佛是与生俱来的媚态跟娇意，对眼前这个高大俊美的男人展露了一个宛如玫瑰般的笑容：“这位先生，不介意的话能不能请我喝杯酒？”  
回答是对方伸过来的手。

——  
漩涡鸣人这辈子被男人搂住过只有一种情况，不是在背摔的路上就是已经被背摔了。他现在靠在这个沉默寡言的英俊男人的怀里，看起来还有几分小鸟依人的意味，搭在腰间的那只手已经让他浑身上下都开始起了鸡皮疙瘩，却还要一脸习以为常的神情面对着酒店的前台工作人员。  
本来他并不需要陪着目标人物一起来酒店的，只是无线电似乎是在他们去酒吧的时候遭到了干扰，鸣人怎么都没办法搜寻到信号，想要寻找脱身方法却似乎让目标人物起了疑心，鸣人只好打消了重新调试的念头，顺着对方的手势重新靠进了对方的怀里。

走在酒店厚重的暗色红毯上的时候，鸣人还在想接下来要找什么样的借口才能通知队友，为了保险起见他连手机都没带。而目标人物面无表情的脸让鸣人也一时之间看不透他究竟在想些什么，所以鸣人也不排除他在酒店房间里是不是有什么准备。不过鸣人也不怕，他的挎包里有一副备用手铐，就等他俩进门的那一瞬间，就将这个专对女人下手的变态绳之于法。  
只不过在踏进房门之后，一种强烈的违和感让漩涡鸣人产生了危机，因为目标人物落锁了。鸣人立刻扣住了对方的手腕，想要以过肩摔先发制人，却没料到对方居然巧妙的避开了他的制衡，鸣人受力不稳，就像是投怀送抱一样扑进了对方怀里，拉开的小挎包也应声而落，化妆品、无线电信号接收器和那副银闪闪的手铐全部都摔了出来。

满室寂静。  
但受制于人的漩涡鸣人很快回过神，他厉声说道：“中山平，你做得事都已经……”  
“原来‘鸣子’小姐喜欢玩SM？”对方打断了他的疾言厉色，饶有趣味的把手铐捡了起来，“这是角色扮演吗？”  
漩涡鸣人都被他的心理素质给震惊了，也难怪他能对那么多女人下那种狠手，他刚想利用柔术从对方身边挣脱，却只听见一声脆响，漩涡鸣人目瞪口呆的看着晚上那副银闪闪的手铐，而对方兴致勃勃的把钥匙拿在了手上仔细端详。  
“‘鸣子’小姐准备得很齐全啊，那我就不客气了。”

剧本不是这样写的啊！！！  
漩涡鸣人用余光打量着房间的摆设，拼命想着逃脱的可能性有多少，他再也不想隐藏了，大声地呼唤一直处于雪花信号那头的同事们，只是不管他多大声的呼救，都没得到回应。

“好敬业啊，居然这么逼真。”对方啧啧称奇，站在玄关入口处那里看着惊慌的鸣人，像是在逗弄喜欢的宠物。  
鸣人一下子没站稳倒在了床上，对方很不给面子的笑出了声。鸣人还没开口斥责对方，就看见那个高大英俊的男人站在那里准备脱衣服了。

你妈的，为什么！  
漩涡鸣人内心不断发出歇斯底里的质问，可现实是残酷的，这家伙似乎是很认真的，认真的打算睡了他之后再杀了他，像对待那些可怜的女孩子一样。女孩子，对，没错。鸣人眼神一亮，他把被铐住的双手放在胸前，拼命的把胸前的东西挤掉，大喊：“我是男的！！我是男人！！！”  
“我知道。”

你妈的，作者出来挨打！！！  
漩涡鸣人的眼泪早就流成了大海。

在酒店特有的暧昧灯光下，那个高大英俊的男人慢条斯理地脱着他身上的衣服。低调昂贵的大衣被他挂在了衣架上，脱去外套，修长白皙的手指插入领带之中缓缓把结扯开，他一步一步靠近了拼命后退的鸣人，带着不言而喻的欲望，轻而易举的就将这个全然不知自己在什么时候暴露了的菜鸟。

“可恶！你放开我！”  
鸣人觉得自己的肾上腺素都开始飙升，特别是在闻到了对方身上淡淡的香水味时，如果他是猫的话，现在应该都已经炸毛了。可能是因为刚喝了酒的缘故，他现在身体不断在发热，而且有些头晕，但他意识也还算清醒，这对他来说情况十分不利。  
宇智波佐助没有说话，只是将他耳朵旁悬挂的无线电拿了出来。  
他从漩涡鸣人一出现的时候就开始在注视着他，那个时候他刚陪完客户正想着要回去，可他一眼就看到了那个打扮妖艳可行为却是意外稚嫩的漩涡鸣人。虽然确实是打扮的跟普通女生没什么两样，可是他的站姿还是出卖了他，让佐助一眼就看穿了漩涡鸣人的装扮——是缺钱？所以要来这个地方寻找金主？佐助点了一支烟，就站在他视线盲区的地方看着这个完全符合他喜好的青年继续猜测，又或者同性恋，只是想要来寻找过夜对象？  
当手里的那支烟燃尽了的时候，宇智波佐助还是无法按耐下自己心中的悸动，于是他丢掉了原先准备就这样回去的念头，在这个没有星星没有月亮的夜色中向着这个令他一见钟情的青年走了过去。  
当他与他的视线交汇的一瞬间，漩涡鸣人眼里所迸发的惊喜在瞬间就将宇智波佐助俘虏——他们是同一种人。  
所以他在听到鸣人的邀请时，毫不犹豫的就搂住了对方纤细的腰身。  
只是没想到后续超出了佐助的想象——原来这家伙热衷情景扮演，佐助不介意在情事上玩得粗暴一点，或者说如果对方愿意的话这是最好不过的，他很乐意当被这位追捕的犯人，如果鸣人能用他的身体作为惩罚的话。

他不着痕迹的舔了舔嘴唇，将还要后退的人一把拉回了怀里。  
鸣人的身体开始发软，他的头很晕，难道是那会儿在酒吧里被下了药吗？佐助像看穿了他的想法，解释道：“我不喜欢跟没有意识的人做，所以没有让你喝太多，只是你点的那杯酒后劲很足，会让你有点头晕。”

鸣人的脑子已经转不过来了，被束缚的双手没办法再让他做出什么太具有杀伤力的事情，所以他只能任这个男人摆布。因为穿着短裙的关系，对方几乎没有费任何力气就将他碍事的内裤脱了，敏感脆弱的部位就这样毫无保留的暴露在对方的面前。对方很熟练的从床边拿了一些鸣人看不懂上面写着什么的瓶瓶罐罐，最后选了一颗胶囊状的东西，塞进了他的体内。小小的异物入侵的感觉让鸣人挣扎了一下，只不过那个东西似乎很快就在他的体内溶解掉了，最后完全感觉不到有东西曾经进入过他的身体中。

“你看起来似乎是第一次，这个会让你没有那么痛。”对方靠近了他，解开了金属皮带扣，准备工作已经好了，他现在要开始享用了。

像是经常看的AV里的女优们那样。  
鸣人以跪趴的姿势背对着对方，臀部高高撅起，双腿敞开，敏感部位被推上去的超短裙稍稍遮盖住，露出令人遐想的空间。冰凉的液体涂抹在有些发热的穴口，指尖在被濡湿、紧绷的穴口周围打转，而后在有些松缓了之后直接没入了一根修长的手指。鸣人喘息了一声，夹紧了插进后穴的手指，他的脑袋、身体都很热，自身的欲望已然高高翘起，他难耐的想要合拢双腿去抚慰自己的欲望，只是还没成功身体里又被放进了第二根手指。那两根手指十分熟练的在他的后穴里揉弄扩张，抽插搅合的动作随着黏腻的水声让鸣人腿间的欲望翘得更高。在放入第三根手指抽插搅弄，鸣人不自觉地摆动着腰肢配合着对方的动作，对方在他耳边暧昧低声的问是不是很舒服，温热的气息喷洒在他的耳廓上，让鸣人酥麻难耐，用鼻音发出宛如哭泣一般的呻吟。  
鸣人完全不知道自己是什么时候射出来的，仅仅只是被对方用手指玩弄后穴，前端不靠任何抚慰就彻底射了出来。他整个人都脱了力，几乎要瘫软在床上的时候却被对方托了起来，抬高了他的臀部。  
“我已经让你舒服过了，现在应该让我舒服了吧？”

释放过后的脱力让鸣人根本理解不了对方在说什么，早已一片黏腻的湿润穴口被一个火热的硬物抵住，对方像是在逗弄他一般，就只用前端浅浅插入湿热的穴口，而后又拔出用前端在受到刺激不断开合的穴口上下滑动，惹来鸣人不断的战栗跟轻吟。  
“可恶……”鸣人被这种不上不下的感觉撩拨得就要爆炸了，他咬着嘴唇瞪了还穿着衬衫的衣冠禽兽，“快、快点……”  
“快点什么？”对方鼻息沉重，只是说话还是游刃有余。  
鸣人喘息着不肯再说话，对方却在轻笑之后结束了那种跟折磨无异的动作，大力掰开鸣人挺翘诱人的臀部，整根没入那销魂蚀骨的地方。

紧致湿热的内壁几乎是紧紧缠住了入侵的异物，这种被一入到底的感觉让鸣人腰部发软，他发出了像是痛苦、又像是欢愉的声音，忍不住想要并拢自己的双腿，来拒绝这样的刺激。可是对方不容拒绝般的拉开了他的双腿，开始了强势而激烈的抽插，令人耳热的肉体碰撞声和抽插时的淫靡水声让鸣人的大脑无力在思考其他。激烈交合的地方不断有爱液溢出，随着每一次的抽插顺着鸣人的大腿根部滑下，形成一道道淫靡又色情的痕迹。强烈的快感顺着尾椎一路攀延而上，鸣人脑袋一片混沌，对方却不肯就那样轻易的放过他，在他不断的急促喘息求饶的呜咽之下，对方在猛烈的抽插了几十次之后，终于死死的顶住了他的穴口，将体液射进了他的身体深处。

“呜、哈啊……”鸣人颤抖着用身体将对方的体液吞下，他再也维持不了跪趴着的姿势，直接倒在了床铺上，双腿无力大张着，任由白色粘稠的体液从他的穴口不断流出来。

佐助脱掉了他的衬衫，因为刚才激烈的情事他的后背早已被汗湿了大片。他看着躺在床上无力动弹的鸣人，眼里满是意犹未尽。在爱抚鸣人的时候他那种生涩的反应就让佐助明白，这个年轻的女装青年是个雏，他甚至可能连平时自渎都很少，身体起了反应只知道合拢双腿想要摩擦自己的欲望，玩弄了一下后穴就能高潮。佐助的喉结上下滚动着，他平时是个很节制的人，从来都不会在这种事上沉溺，可是这个家伙真的让他把持不住。  
佐助一向是个行动派，于是他就着对方侧躺着的姿势，借着尚未流尽的体液作为润滑，再一次以后背位进入了鸣人的身体。这一次佐助很温柔，缓缓地插入又缓缓地抽出，一边抚弄着鸣人又颤颤巍巍翘起来的肉棒，比起先前的惊涛骇浪现在就像是细水长流的温存，在鸣人又一次射出来了之后，佐助才抚摸揉捏着鸣人那对跟之前看到截然不同的扁平胸部，急速的抽插了几下后缓缓射了出来。

鸣人的酒意已经逐渐消散了不少，理智开始慢慢回笼，可他的身体却在这种快感余韵中无法抽离。他喘息着，感受着对方的肉棒从他身体里慢慢抽出去的感觉，甚至在完全抽出去的时候还发出了轻微又色情的声音。  
“你这个、混蛋……”鸣人声音沙哑地说，“我一定会把你抓起来的。”  
“要怎么抓？”对方故作姿态的问，“是不是这样死死抓住我？”

鸣人猝不及防的被对方翻了个身，以被对方压在身下的体位跟他来了个对视。这个男人丝毫不在意他说了些什么，反而是接下来的动作让鸣人更加毛骨悚然。  
他一脸惊恐的看着对方握住又硬起来了的肉棒，一副想要再进到他身体里的样子：“混蛋、我会杀了你……我绝对、会呜……哈嗯……”

正面进入的体位让佐助插得很深，几乎每一次的抽动都能被湿热紧致的内壁死死绞住。他不怀好意的笑了起来，对鸣人说道：“你就用这里杀死我吧，我心甘情愿。”说完他还恶意的大力抽插了几下，让鸣人几乎语不成句。  
鸣人只能用那双湿漉漉的眼睛瞪着这个家伙，嘴唇不断吐露出无力的呻吟。  
佐助看着他开合的嘴唇，突然就涌起了想要亲吻他的冲动，于是他低下了头，第一次吻了一个连姓名都不知道的人。鸣人张口就要咬他，却被佐助识破意图捏住了下颌骨，被动的接受了这个单方面的吻。早已习惯了被进入的内壁开始热情的纠缠着粗长的肉棒，明明理智在抗拒身体却不停地在迎合着对方的律动，甚至还随着对方逐渐激烈起来的抽插张开了双腿。每一次抽插的力道都像是要将鸣人贯穿，他除了发出舒服的呻吟跟被动的迎合之外，再也没有别的反映了。只是时不时的亲吻让鸣人混乱了，他不知道这个该死的变态为什么老这么热衷亲他，但在快感刺激下的身体却老实的射出了体液，让两个人结合的地方变得愈发黏黏糊糊。

“还嘴硬么？”  
佐助喘息着问他，刚才虽然有防范，却还是被他给咬了一下，只不过他也没有善罢甘休，最后两个人的嘴唇都有伤。

“你是个死变态！”  
“那你就好好感受一下这个死变态在你身体里射出来的感觉好了。”

说罢佐助就加快了抽插的动作，而后在鸣人屈辱的表情中，将精液射进了他的体内，让鸣人的小腹都微微凸起。

“我一定会杀了你的……”鸣人无法克制自己落泪的冲动，他泪眼婆娑的看着眼前的男人，“中山平，我一定会杀了你的……”  
“虽然很佩服你如此敬业的精神，但我还是想你记住我的名字。”  
“什么？”  
“我叫宇智波佐助，”对方抬手擦去了自己额头的汗水，“希望你以后的角色扮演里都是这个名字。”

我他妈——！？？？  
漩涡鸣人目瞪口呆的看着眼前这个因为激烈运动而荷尔蒙上升的英俊男人，原本已经停了的眼泪此刻有愈演愈烈的趋势。  
“而且夜还长，不如我们继续吧。”宇智波佐助重新靠近了一脸懵逼的漩涡鸣人，“这次我粗暴一点，应该没关系吧？”

不——要——再——来——了！！！！  
漩涡鸣人看着再次覆上来的宇智波佐助，绝望的再次落下了眼泪。


End file.
